<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning how to love by Chickenlover14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787708">Learning how to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlover14/pseuds/Chickenlover14'>Chickenlover14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Also Marinette isn’t creepy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, No Smut, also gay Chloe, but can you blame me, i just really love Adrien, lol idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlover14/pseuds/Chickenlover14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Marinette’s first day at the University Of Paris and it’s here that she meets Adrien Agreste, the son of her idol Gabriel Agreste.  In an attempt to get closer to him in order to get closer to Gabriel and snag a spot at his company, she starts befriending Adrien, but what happens when one of them starts to catch feelings?</p>
<p>This is a miraculous AU where there are no superheroes, and Adrien and Marinette don’t meet until they are in university. Adrien acts more like Chat, Marinette is less awkward, Chole isn’t terrible and Gabriel is a half decent parent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marinette: Start of the school day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First day of school</p>
<p>Marinette</p>
<p>“I’m going to be late I’m going to be late,” Marinette mutters to herself as she waits for her bus to arrive. “This is what I get for staying up late making these clothe,” she tells herself as she adjusts her black dress. People who pass by stare at her, but she doesn’t care. Today is her first day at the University Of Paris. It’s the same university that the famous Gabriel Agreste, the most well know fashion designer in all of Paris, attended. Everyone in the world could stare at her and she wouldn’t care, today, she was untouchable. She takes her phone out of her bag, just in time to feel it buzz to let her know that she received message.<br/>
Alya-<br/>
WHERE ARE YOU??? </p>
<p>She smiled as she typed up a message</p>
<p>Marinette-<br/>
I may or may not have missed the bus and now i’m waiting for the next one ;)</p>
<p>Alya-<br/>
girl, has there been a day you weren’t late?<br/>
anyways I saved you a seat!</p>
<p>Marinette-<br/>
thank you!!! </p>
<p>Marinette shut off her phone and looked up, just in time to see the bus nearing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adrien: Start of the school day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo Adrien went to a different school than Marinette so they never meet each other. I’m sure that he saw her from time to time at her parents bakery, but he never took a notice to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien</p>
<p>Once Adrien stepped out of his car an onto the university campus, he drafted a text message to his mum.<br/>
Adrien-<br/>
Hi mum, today’s my first day of University! It’s sad you can be here to see me. You would have loved to drive me here. I’m going to the University Of Paris, the same place that you and father met! I know how much you loved this place.  I miss you!</p>
<p>His hand hovered over the send button before he touched it. He didn’t leave the chat until he saw that the message had been delivered.<br/>
He knew that his mum wasn’t going to answer back, she was pronounced dead over 1 year ago. Still, whenever something important happens to him, he liked to text her about it.<br/>
He decided that he would text Chloe too.<br/>
Adrien-<br/>
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<br/>
I’m at uni right now and I miss you<br/>
Chloe-<br/>
I would miss me too</p>
<p>Adrien laughed a little at that.</p>
<p>Chloe-<br/>
You’re still coming to see me leave right? It would be a shame if you couldn’t see my grand exit.<br/>
Adrien-<br/>
Of course, I can’t miss it! My class will be starting soon, so bye!<br/>Chloe-<br/>
Bye, have fun in your classes! </p>
<p>Adrien had been in class for about 20 minutes when he saw a girl enter.<br/>
She had jet black shoulder length hair and stunning blue eyes. She wore a black  dress with an oversized red jacket, a combination reminded him of a ladybug.<br/>
The guy next to him poked him with a pencil to get his attention.<br/>
“That’s Marinette, pretty isn’t she?” He looked at Adrien “But not as good looking as you. Dang man, what water you drinking?”<br/>
“Thanks,” Adrien gave an awkward little laugh because he didn’t know how to respond to that.<br/>
His laugher was cut short with the sound of feet walking up the stairs.  He looked at who was walking up only to meet eyes with Marinette. She meet his eyes and smiled before settling down in her seat, one row ahead of his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t describe people for anything, especially in a romantic sense. Also, the guy that poked Adrien is Nino, but I didn’t want to introduce him and never mention him again.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will try to post a new chapter once a week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>